Being Torchwood
by Bad Mood Comfy Jim-Jams
Summary: Crossover with Being Human. A tiny scratch from a werewolf is all it takes for you to become one. Torchwood heads down to Bristol and encounter a werewolf. But when one shows up in Cardiff, can the Torchwood team really handle it being one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I own nothing. But we all knew that right?

Jim-Jam notes: Hi everyone! This idea has been pondering in my head for some time now. It is a crossover with the show Being Human. If you have not watched it, I will try to explain everything so it could be understood what the show is about. Thank you to my wonderful Beta who I argue with everyday about Cars Hoods and Cars Bonnets. :-) All other mistakes are mine, I did add some stuff.

Being Torchwood.

_It ran through the woods. Searching for anything to eat. Animals, insects, creatures... humans. It was a hunt for survival. If it didn't eat soon, it would grow desperate. It never reached that level since it always found food. There. Right in front of it. Food._

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes. Damn it just take me." She replied as she slipped off her bra strap.

The couple messed around in their tent. This camping idea was what they both needed. Away from everyone. Away from all the stress in their lives.

"Did you hear that?" The man stopped kissing his girlfriend as his hands were still trying to undo the tricky bra hooks. The young woman moaned into his ear that she heard nothing. She kissed his neck as she ran her hands behind her lovers back.

"Chelle, Stop it yeah? I think someone is outside." The man stopped once again as he swore he heard something. Michelle sighed as she shook her head.

"It is nothing alright? Nothing is out there and... " Without warning, the tent around them shook as someone was outside shaking it. Then they heard it. It howled. Michelle screamed as it began to tear into the fabric of the tent. She screamed once more as she saw the creature through the new hole in their tent. It howled again as it drooled over them.

"Glenn!" She screamed again as she saw Glenn stand up to the monster. The weapon of choice, his heavy flashlight. He took a swing at the monster as he looked at Michelle. "Get out of here! Run away!" The blow did little to the monster physically. Mentally, it made it angry. Michelle unzipped the tent as she took off running. Glenn was right behind her as he swore he was going to protect her no matter what. He heard Michelle scream again as he was about to shine the light at her when he lost his footing and stumbled down a hill. Glenn heard a splash as he tumbled and made a splash of his own.

"Chelle!!! CHELLE!" It was still so dark outside. The moon was the only light he had as he searched for Michelle in the pond they had fallen into.

"Glenn!! Over here!" She cried as Glenn swam towards the voice. Glenn held 'Chelle as she was so frightened. "What the hell was that thing?" She asked before she gasped. She pointed to the hill they had just stumbled down. Glenn turned to see as they saw their attacker. The monster stood up and howled at the moon. Suddenly, there was this light. Getting stronger and brighter. The monster turned around as there was this light behind it. They heard it growl as the two swimmers shielded their eyes from the bright light. As soon as the light appeared, it was gone.

**TORCHWOOD**

"What are you still doing here?" Captain Jack Harkness leaned on the doorframe as he watched Ianto Jones pick up all the empty folders and mess from the conference table. He couldn't help but stare at Ianto. Ianto cleared his throat as he looked around the table.

"This won't clean itself sir." Ianto answered as he continued to tidy up the table.

"I said I was going to clean it. Besides, you look exhausted." Jack walked to the table and helped Ianto clean up.

"I am overworked. Slave driver for a boss I have." Ianto grinned as he took the folders from Jack and placed them in the trash bin. "Archives in the morning, tourist office work mid morning, weevil hunting this late afternoon and let's not forget this evening's status report Tosh and myself put together as a recap for the past week events. _And_ Everything that was done today still has to be recorded and stored by the end of the day. Did I leave anything out?" Ianto went to grab a tray and placed all the empty mugs from the table and stood in front of Jack.

"One thing." Jack took the tray from Ianto's hands and pulled out a chair. The tray sat on the chair as Jack pushed it back a bit, away from the table. He grabbed Ianto's tie and drew him close. "We have to see how sturdy this conference table is." He pressed his lips against Ianto and kissed him. Still holding on to his tie, he moved Ianto to the side of the table and sat him down.

The table was sturdy enough. Jack's fingers unbuttoned Ianto's waist coat as Ianto started to work on Jack's shirt buttons. Ianto grunted a bit as Jack slipped his hands inside Ianto's shirt and let his fingers explore the Welshman's chest. His hands massaged their way to his waist line as Ianto slipped Jack's braces off.

"Feeling a bit tight in there?" Jack asked as his hands wanted to do more exploring. Jack pulled on the trousers belt, wishing that the latch holding it in place would break. A beeping sound coming from Toshiko Sato's computer as that beeping sound ruined all their fun. "Damn Rifts..." Jack pulled on Ianto's tie once again and kissed him. Jack held on to Ianto's neck as he pulled his head closer to his lips. Ianto moaned into those lips as the beeping wouldn't stop.

"Come on, duty calls." Jack broke off the kiss as he went to button up his shirt and pulled his braces back on.

"Sir, Yes, Sir." Ianto saluted as he started to get his buttons in order as well.

"Hey!" Jack laughed as he raised his left eyebrow. "That's my line." He laughed as he went to the computer station and pulled out the window to see where the Rift had opened up. The readings were... wrong? Ianto followed as he stood behind Jack and looked at the screen as well.

"It's in reverse? Sort of." Ianto went over to one of the keyboards and checked the reading. It was wrong. Computer was wrong. It had to be. It had made no sense to both the men as they just stared at the reading. "It looks like a code." Ianto whispered as he couldn't make sense of it.

"Think we should wake the others?" Jack asked as he looked at the monitors and just knew it had to be wrong.

"It is... 10:45 PM. They might be asleep." Ianto stated as he looked down at his stopwatch. Ianto saw Jack stare at the stopwatch as he placed it back into his wasitcoat pocket. 'That stopwatch has so many uses.' Jack thought as he shook back into reality.

"You're right." Jack sighed as he then grinned his perfect grin at Ianto. "Perfect time to call them." Jack grinned as he tapped his comm unit.

* * *

YAY! More chapters on its way! Reviews anyone? Thank you so much for reading!- JJ


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Hi! Do I own Torchwood or Being Human? Nope. Do I wish I did? HECK YEA!.

Jim-Jam notes: I am so trying my best to update as soon as I can. But thank you for the wonderful reviews and everyone who is reading this and following along with my mental strangeness. Thanks again to my BETA. All other mistakes are mine. A lot of the places are made up but I am trying to keep it as real as possible. Real. WOOT.

* * *

**Being Torchwood.**

"You drag us out in the middle of the night after what looks like you just shagged the tea boy here for a night out in woods?" Owen Harper complained as he sat in the back seat of the SUV. Ianto sat in the middle of Owen and Toshiko as he did his famous rolling of the eyes at Owen.

"Tosh, how are you doing with those readings?" Captain Jack asked as he drove the SUV and riding in front was a sleeping Gwen Cooper.

"It's too bicontinous." Tosh whispered as Owen laughed.

"Is that what you are going with now Tosh?"

"Limits Owen. Mathematical readings and figures." Ianto stated as Tosh nodded her head.

"Everything can be solved with it. Your basic functions are simple and clear. No mystery to them but some have holes in them. It breaks mathematical laws and when this happens, a rift opens. Of course we don't know until it opens and work our way backwards. The rift couldn't open this far out right Jack?" Tosh sighed as she rubbed her head with her index finger.

"Don't know. We hardly know anything about them right Owen?" Jack grinned as he looked at his reaction through the mirror.

"A guy makes one mistake by opening it up just once and you will never let me forget it?" Owen did his own eye rolling as Ianto grinned. Jack always got in the last laugh.

"Course not." Jack replied as he turned onto the Clifton Suspension Bridge.

"Anyways, it's an inverse reading. The location was Cardiff. Something turned it around and opened here. Like a reflection or something. I can't understand it. Bicontinous is usually objects. Things. Not Rifts. Whatever this code is that came with it, it just doesn't make any sense. There is no such thing as infinite." Tosh babbled as Jack looked at her through the rear view mirror. He raised an eyebrow as Tosh smiled. "Well, you are the exception to infinite I believe." She pushed her glasses up as she typed away at her mini computer.

"What ever passed through, we have to find it tonight." Jack sighed as he crossed the bridge and drove into Leigh Woods. "Hold on" Jack warned as he cleared the bridge and took the SUV off road. The bumpy road wasn't as bad as everyone expected but it did bring Gwen out of her deep sleep.

"Morning sunshine." Jack greeted Gwen as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh. Sorry. Must have dozed off." Gwen yawned as she looked around.

"Bound to happen. I was about to when Tosh started speaking about limits." Owen replied as Jack made another turn and drove deep into the forests.

"Jack, this is the place." Tosh cleared her throat as Jack came to a stop. The team stepped out of the SUV and looked around.

"It looks like someone was camping here." Ianto stated as he went to look at the ripped up tent and things that were scattered everywhere. "Looks like it found company." Ianto went to the back of the SUV and started to unload the gear. He handed them out to the team as they geared up.

"What it is, the rift opened around here and by the looks of it, it might not be an object that fell through." Jack noticed the ripped tent as well with the flash light. "Claw marks."

"That's impossible Jack. The readings of the rifts.... it just. It has to be an object or something else."

"Or both." Gwen spoke as she checked her gear. Tosh sighed as she shook her head. _A year here and you think you know it all PC Cooper._

"The flash lights and the guns I understand. But this? Perfume?" Owen moaned as he handed the bottle back to Ianto. Ianto grinned as he took it back and handed the rest to the others. He kept the secret of the bottle contents to himself. Everyone else knew what it was.

"Alright. Tosh and Owen, head east. Gwen and I will head west. Ianto, stay with the SUV. Get some evidence from here. Comms on?" Everyone nodded as they tested them. "Good, it is 2:00am, let's see if we can get this before sunrise."

_

* * *

__It felt funny. Something clamped itself to its leg but it hurt when touched. It howled as he saw the moon. Hungry. Hunger drove it more than the pain. It found food in a container. Sadly his main course had fallen into the water. The food in the woods wasn't enough either. Small rabbit's corpses lay all around it. It howled again as he stopped. It sniffed the air. Food. Big Food. Finally._

* * *

"Boy this is fun. Remember the last time we went camping?" Owen tried to kill the silence with some conversation.

"You really want to bring that up again?" Tosh hissed as she kept walking ahead of him as she used her device to look for rift exposure.

"Sorry for trying to start some small talk."

"Small talk would be about any recent movies you have seen. Or what you are doing this weekend." Tosh gave some examples. _Or ask me who I fancy...._

"Movies, eh? I recently watched a horror movie about a killer being in the woods stalking down.... campers and... " Tosh flashed the light in his face. "Alright, alright. OW!" Owen slapped his neck with his hand. Tosh was a bit concerned.

"What happened? You alright?" Tosh asked as she flashed her light to where Owen was holding his neck.

"Something fucking stung me." Owen checked his hand for blood but wasn't any.

"You should have let Ianto put that bug spray on you." Tosh smiled as she continued to walk forward.

"You mean that wasn't perfume and he knew it?! Fucking tea boy." Owen mumbled as he slapped his neck once again. Tosh stopped as she looked on the ground. Her device glowed blue as she traced the ground with her finger. Owen bent down as well and flashed his light to it. "That's a footprint." Owen stated as Tosh studied it more.

"Ever seen a footprint with claws?" Tosh pointed out the imprint as they heard something howl a few feet ahead of them. She looked at Owen who gulped and raised his weapon.

"Kill first, ask questions later." Owen now took the lead and headed towards where they heard the howl.

"Do you have any idea what we are looking for Jack?" Gwen questioned as she held her flashlight in one hand out and her weapon under it.

"Something alien Gwen." Jack moved forward as Gwen followed. She stopped as she shined her light on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and saw the set of prints heading away from where they were walking. "Jack, look. Something went this way. The ground is still moist." Gwen touched the print as Jack examined it as well.

"Come on, just be careful. This place has hidden hills and you were close to losing your footing." Jack took the lead again upfront.

"You do care." Gwen joked as Jack rolled his eyes and continued forward. They stopped as they heard a howl. "Was that you?"

"Thought it could be you, it is a full moon after all." Jack joked but still looked puzzled. It howled again but it came from two different places. Echo? He couldn't tell where it came from.

Ianto started to look through the mess. The tent was ripped to shreds as he took it and bagged it for evidence. He looked at the mess. Is that all he was going to be doing? Clean? Even on missions? He looked through their bags and wondered why they wouldn't have taken their clothes with them. Or supplies? Or food? He looked for food but there was nothing. There were pans to cook food. Knives to cut food. But no food. No water. Maybe they hunted. Whoever was here, or were here.... didn't seem like hunters. By the style of clothes he figured that they were regular campers- male and female. Either that, or two males, and one liked really tight short skirts. Ianto grinned as he started to put the evidence in the back of the SUV when he heard a howl. He dropped the bag and flashed the light to where he heard it.

"Ello?" Ianto waited for his hello to be answered but another howl was heard. It was close. He turned quickly to the left and shined his light. Something shined back. Eyes. He raised his weapon and tried to get a closer look. Maybe it was wild animal or something. A fox. Yeah. Fox. Ianto kept his flashlight on those eyes when they suddenly glowed blue. He backed up as he tapped his comm.

"Jack. Could you come back here for a second? There is something howling and I can see it. It... doesn't look like a puppy."

"Ianto, we will be right there. I heard it. Is it moving?" Jack asked but there was no reply. "Ianto? Ianto!" He tapped his comm but no response. "Owen, Tosh... get back to the SUV." He ordered as he heard a scream.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews? I eat them like candy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Really? Me own this? Really??? No way man?! Really?! :-)

JimJam Notes: WOOT! Chapter 3!!! Thanks again to my wonderful Beta!!! Love him dearly. I don't know where I would be without him correcting all my mistakes! All other mistakes are mine. On with the show! I looked and looked and couldn't find the name of the hospital in Being Human. So I made one. No hurt JimJam please?. Plus, I am just listening to What About Us (John Barrowman) and its making me sad. So I had to hurt someone! I hope I am not too mean to Ianto.

**

* * *

**

**Being Torchwood.**

"Gwen!" Jack yelled as he heard Gwen scream.

"Jack!" Gwen yelled back as she was slipping. She had lost her footing like a stupid idiot and now she was hanging on to the damp grass on the hillside. Each time she placed her foot to climb up, the ground would give way a bit and all she would do is push down the mud. Jack shone his light to the sound of Gwen's voice as the light finally shined on her face. "Jack, help!" She was losing her grip as Jack laid down on the floor and reached out to Gwen.

"Grab my hand, I'll pull you up." Jack reached as far as he could. He could feel the ground move a bit. It was wet and unstable.

"I can't reach! Jack! I'm slipping!" She yelled as she was really slipping. Panic was taking over. Who knows how far the drop was.

"Damn it Gwen!" He stood up and took off his greatcoat. Rope would have been nice to pack. He thought as he lowered his coat. Gwen felt the fabric hit her hands as she was about to slip off. She quickly grabbed on to the fabric as she heard Jack grunt a bit as he pulled her up. Gwen reached the top as Jack helped her to stand steady.

"Told you to be careful where you put your foot, but you never listen do you?" Jack grinned as Gwen handed back his coat and tried to shake off the feeling of near death.

"Sorry." She replied as she was now damp and muddy. Jack was in the same state but the howling started up again but this time it was followed by gunfire.

"Ianto." Jack whispered as he ran back to the campsite followed by Gwen.

Ianto stared back at the eyes that were glowing closer and closer to him. Its eyes were calm but were fixed on Ianto. Before he could reply back to Jack, it growled at him and jumped towards him. Ianto fired his weapon as it hit his target but it still did not stop it. It pounced on Ianto as it howled. Ianto dropped his flashlight and just fired again as he fell from the impact of the creature. The creature saw what was causing it pain and smacked it out of Ianto's hands. Ianto's heartbeat doubled as his breathing was coming in short gasps. He was terrified. The creature ripped into Ianto's suit. Ianto was so glad he had many layers on but made him yell out for help nonetheless.

The creature howled again. It howled towards the moon out of frustration or knowing it was going to have it's meal, Ianto wasn't sure, whatever it was, it left the creature distracted, which Ianto noticed. Ianto saw this was his moment to escape, while the creature was howling up to the moon, Ianto raised his leg to kick the creature away. Ianto's right foot hit the creature's chest as Ianto started to crawl away. He had to find his weapon. The flashlight shined on the gun that was not far from his reach. He crawled a bit more as he reached for the weapon. The creature was quicker. It grabbed onto Ianto's ankles and pulled him back. Ianto felt the creature's claws tearing into his flesh. He yelled as he felt the creature pull him back quickly and toss him towards the SUV.

Ianto yelled out as his back hit the SUV's driver side door. The SUV absorbed the impact as Ianto's body dented the door and broke the door mirror. Ianto rolled to his side, still trying to escape the creature. He knew there was something wrong with his right shoulder. He didn't hear it pop but he couldn't move it as much. Pain was overcome by fear. He felt no pain right now. He just felt the need to get away. It howled again as it came after Ianto again.

Ianto closed his eyes as his last thoughts were of Jack. He would never see him again. Ianto felt the creature close, feeling its hot breath near him. But then, the most beautiful sound was heard. Gunfire. They came fast and many shots were heard. The creature was hit as it took one last look at Ianto and ran off back into the woods. The light from the flashlights was coming closer as he heard Tosh yell his name.

"Ianto!"

"Tosh..." Ianto whispered as all the fight in him seem to fade. Tosh shined her light at Ianto, who was on the floor and quickly went down to check on him. Owen went to chase the creature as his light shined where the creature took off. "Ianto... oh my... OWEN!" Tosh didn't know what to do or if she should even move Ianto. She placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, only to have Ianto yell out in pain. "Owen! Come back! Ianto's hurt!" She yelled again as a light shined at her but it wasn't just one. It was two. Jack made his way to where they were as he fell to his knees and looked over Ianto.

Gwen stood by Tosh as she held her weapon out to make sure nothing was going to attack them while they were busy with Ianto.

"OWEN!" Jack yelled now as he looked over Ianto. He didn't look good. "What did this Yan?" He asked softly as he caressed his face.

"Don't call me Yan, sir." Ianto grinned as he heard footsteps. Ianto gasped as he thought it was the creature again. "We have to go. It's coming back. " Jack felt Ianto grab on to his coat. Everyone turned towards the footsteps as Gwen had her weapon aimed at whatever was coming. She flashed her light at the noise when Owen raised his hands.

"Oi, I dropped the flashlight... and I lost him." Owen bent down to where everyone seemed to be huddled over. Jack moved out of the way as Owen checked over Ianto. Jack couldn't move much, Ianto still had a grip on his coat. Ianto was so scared he was shaking. He jumped a bit as he felt Owen's hands on him.

"It's just Owen." Jack whispered to Ianto as he seemed to relax a bit. Shit, his back was hurting now. All of a sudden the pain came back.

"Sorry but wearing these suits make it hard to get a good look at you... " Owen said to Ianto as he stopped checking him over. Ianto's suit. His suit was ruined. It was shredded into pieces from the back and down one side. Shit, it was the tea boy's favourite suit. Owen checked for broken bones and lacerations but he needed more light. He needed to check him out properly.

"Oh Ianto…" Tosh sighed as she never wanted to see her teammates hurt like this. Gwen came to her and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Tosh rubbed Gwen's hand as she smiled at her.

"Tosh hold the light steady will you? " Owen sighed as even with all the light, he could still be missing any wounds. "What happened?"

"You saw it right?" Ianto wanted to make sure he wasn't losing his mind. Owen nodded as well as Tosh. "It just came after me. I shot it. But it didn't stop." Ianto started to cry a bit. "I tried to get away but it threw me at the SUV. It just kept howling. And those eyes. It looked at me... like I was food." Ianto knew what those eyes looked like. Eyes that saw him as meat. Tosh turned away a bit, the memory of that mission....

"I chased after it, I know we hit it. You were too late for the show Jack, but you didn't see it run off?" Jack shook his head as Gwen didn't see anything either. "Figures." Owen snorted a bit as he couldn't exam Ianto here on the damped forest grass.

"Saw what exactly?" Jack wanted to know.

"A beast. Fur, teeth… claws. It howled at the moon. Like… a werewolf." Ianto replied as Tosh and Owen stayed silent. They agreed with Ianto's explanation. It could only be a werewolf. Ianto turned away so no one could see him crying. Jack kept caressing Ianto's cheek with his thumb.

"They are myths." Gwen couldn't believe this. Werewolf? Gwen looked up at the moon. It was full but really?

"And we are Torchwood. Haven't you learned anything yet Gwen?"

"I know we are Jack, just thought that it's a myth. Just to scare kids to not wonder the streets. Like Vampires and Ghosts. It just can't be real."

"Can you two please shut up? We'll fight about this later, ok? I need to check Ianto over properly. I can't do it here." Owen complained. Owen at times came across as if he didn't care about anyone. Not even the Tea boy. But Ianto was part of their team. They had to stick together. Jack gave him a look and nodded.

"Tosh, what is the nearest Hospital?" Jack ordered as Tosh pulled out her PADD unit and located one.

"Nuffield Hospital. A private one but it is closer then the General hospital. About 30 minutes North West from here." Tosh replied as she got the information. She went in through the passenger side of the SUV and placed the information into the NAV system.

"I hate private hospitals. Stuck up their own arses." Owen went to close the back of the SUV as he went to open the back doors to place Ianto in. He got a good look at the dent on the drivers' side door. Ianto must have hit it really hard. He made a mental note as he waited for Jack to help Ianto out.

"Private or not. Let's see them deny us entry. Come on." Jack ordered as he passed the keys to Gwen to drive as he helped Ianto up. Ianto grunted as he was lifted up as he felt his shoulder give out. "What? What's the matter?" Jack sounded very worried.

"My shoulder. It's… out." Was the last words the Welshman said as he was totally drained of energy and passed out in Jack's arms.

* * *

It started to breathe normally. It ran as far as it could as it felt no one behind it anymore. Whatever hit it, hurt. It hurt. It licked it's wounds as it whimpered a bit. Hurt. It howled once more as the moon was starting to fade away. The sun was coming up. It felt it body twist inside. Bones cracking. It howled again as it ran to a safe place under some bushes. It felt weak. It howled again and again as its howl started to turn into a human cry.

It's fur was gone as well as its claws. Claws going back into the skin like a bad imitation of a mutant. Its hunched back now straight and standing up on two legs. Bones still cracking as it seemed they went back into place. It's snout breaking and bending back inside its head. Teeth once sharp now dull and flat. Slowly it took form of a human once again. One last crack and one last cry as the creature... the human... the naked human but man nonetheless, fell back down and laid on the ground. His blue eyes stared out to the morning sky. George Sands panted as he looked up at the sky.

"I love mornings." He whispered before passing out.

* * *

**REVIEWS?! Please? YAY!. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: WOOT!**

**JimJam Notes: Sweetness! I have started working again and very sorry for the delay because of it! But I am updating as much as work allows me to do so. I just can't get this out of my head fast enough! SORRY! Thank you to my BETA who forever will get hugs for the rest of his life! Love him dearly! Thanks to everyone who has waited patiently! On with the story!**

* * *

**Being Torchwood.**

John Mitchel pushed his linens container station into the hospital room he had to clean next. Always dirty sheets to be collected. He closed his eyes as he looked around the room. Blood was everywhere on the sheets. His senses were strong. He could smell the dry blood on the sheets.

From the fresh blood on the floor and stains on the bed, it looked like the person bleeding was bleeding from an upper body wound. The blood smelled. It would make someone throw up by the scent. A normal person. But not Mitchel. Not to a vampire. It made his throat so dry. His pupils dilated a bit. What if this person bled from the neck? Or near a major vein? Close to the heart? He closed his eyes as he didn't let the vampire in him come out. He was human. Normal.

Mitchel opened his eyes as they were back to normal. His iris in colour. Not pitch black when his other self takes over. It took him so long to keep it under control. Funny to catch a vampire working picking up bloody sheets and mopping up blood from the floor and not be caught licking it up. Mitchel grabbed one corner of the bed sheet as he pulled it and wrapped it all into a folded mess. He placed the sheet in the container to be washed as he cleaned up. He took notice of the clock inside the room. Another hour and his shift was over. One more hour for him and George. It was after all that time of the month as George likes to put it. Mitchel thought as he couldn't believe how housebroken he was now. Here he was, working at a hospital, living with his mates. Life was Normal.

Well. If you consider living with George and Annie as normal. After all, one's a werewolf and one's a ghost. He laughed to himself as he remembered when he and George moved in to the flat. Annie was hysterical when they could see and hear her. The mystery of why she is a ghost is still there. But Annie was happy enough to have someone there to talk to and make tea for. Always making tea. Making it feel more like home each morning with fresh tea scent in the air. Too bad everyone else couldn't see Annie. She was a beauty and such a great...

Mitchel heard some commotion outside the room as he heard someone say the word Torchwood and a group of 4 came into the room. The medical staff were behind them as a woman in a tight leather jacket flashed a badge of sorts and they left the room. He saw one man in a military coat assisting another man in a suit towards the medical bed. The young man in a suit looked hurt and semi conscious. But something was different. Mitchel tried to get a closer look as they placed the man in the suit on the bed. Another man moved Mitchel out of the way as he went to check on the man in the suit. Their wardrobe confused Mitchel a bit as he tried to put this all together. A woman in a tight jacket, a military man, a suited man and a very rude man? The woman came near him as she tried to be gentle.

"Sorry, we need this medical room in private please." She placed her hand on Mitchel's shoulder as she smiled at him. Welsh. Great.

"I was just cleaning up. I'm not done and..." Mitchel noticed they were all covered in mud in one way or another. He looked at the floor as the muddy shoe prints all over the floor proved it. Hell, he just cleaned too.

"It's alright sweetheart. We just need the room." She motioned for Mitchel to leave.

"I could call a doctor and..." Mitchel kept looking at the man in the suit, feeling that something wasn't right.

"What she is trying to say is get out. I'm the doctor here so thanks for the bloody help, now get out!" The rude man spat at Mitchel. Mitchel took a deep breath and calmed his temper. But there was something he smelled with that intake of air. It came from the man in the suit. His eyes widened as he got a good look at the man in the suit. His suit was shredded on the back. He was hurt. And he smelled like ...George.

"Someone get the help out, NOW." The military man, he assumed being the leader, not Welsh he noted, ordered as the woman in the tight jacket stood in front of Mitchel's face.

"Out." Firm but gentle. Mitchel grabbed the linens station and pushed it out of the room. He had to go find George. Maybe his senses were off. Maybe it was someone else he smelled. But if that man was attacked by George, or what George transforms into, and the man was alive... maybe George had been killed? He pushed the station to a corner as he rushed towards his time clock and punched out. He had to go find George.

* * *

"He's gone" Gwen closed the door as she returned her attention back at the group helping Ianto.

"Does it feel pins and needles in your shoulder?" Owen asked Ianto who shook his head. Good, he could rule out a serious fracture. "Feels better?" Ianto nodded as Owen started to open his suit up to expose his chest. But there was an undershirt problem. "Good. I popped it back in while you were out."

"Thank you for taking my feelings into consideration" Ianto blankly replied.

"I didn't. I did it for myself. I hate hearing you complain about everything." Owen paused as he looked Ianto. " And yes, I did take your stapler." Owen admitted as Ianto nodded his head slowly.

"I knew it." Ianto grinned as he remembered asking Jack to check the CCTV for his missing stapler but ended up shagging each other on Jack's office floor. Owen went to check Ianto's legs as Owen was starting to undo Ianto's belt when Ianto stopped him. "Could you ask her to leave sir?" Ianto looked at Jack and then at Gwen. He wasn't getting exposed like this in front of her. Jack nodded as he saw Ianto blush.

"Gwen, only us boys are allowed to see Ianto's treasures." Jack motioned Gwen to stand outside as she smiled.

"You could be useful and ask the staff for a shoulder sling and strap and some cloths to clean up. Great. Thanks." Owen demanded as Gwen rolled her eyes and left the room. Owen grabbed a pair of scissors from a drawer and went back to Ianto. "Sorry mate, gotta cut it off from the sleeves. Don't want to move your shoulder that much until I put that sling on." Owen held up the scissors and started to cut the jacket sleeves first.

Ianto turned away as he mourned the loss of his favourite suit. Jack was on his other side holding Ianto's hand.

"Don't worry Ianto, I'll get you a new one."

"This one was my favourite sir. Your favourite."

"I will send the bill to Owen." Jack caught Owen giving him a look as he continued his task on the long sleeved shirt that was under the jacket.

"How many layers of clothing do you wear each day?" Owen complained as he started to cut through the undershirt.

"Enough. I love removing them" Jack commented as Ianto blushed.

"Forget I said anything." Owen shook his head as he continued his examination.

"Jack?" Came the voice through Jack's comm.

"Go ahead Tosh." Jack waited as Tosh was typing away back in the SUV compact computer.

"There was a call made to the police. I took over their transmission and said we will handle the investigation." Tosh scrolled down to read the official report.

"Your point Tosh?"

"The report was about a couple who were in the woods and were attacked. Glenn Hogan, age 23, and Michelle Breton, age 20. The police reported that the couple said it was some sort of hairy monster that came from the woods and attacked them while they were camping. The only way they escaped was because a car scared it off as they jumped in the lake. A big bright headlight was seen."

"There wasn't any sign of another car there." Jack replied as all he remembered seeing was footprints.

"Exactly. Bright lights. Rift activity. Putting two and two together Jack?"

"Yes but there is a problem now. The light was seen after the attack right?"

"Yes?" Tosh replied as she didn't seem to understand where Jack was going with this now.

"So, the creature didn't come from the rift. It was already there. Tosh, gather reports of anything strange happening in the woods and surrounding area. "

"What am I looking for Jack?

"Anything!" Jack didn't mean to yell but the grip that Ianto had on his hand started to squeeze him hard.

"Ow!" Ianto hissed as he closed his eyes from the pain. Owen had removed one of his shoes as Ianto felt the pain from his ankles. Owen frowned as pulled Ianto's sock off and checked Ianto's ankles. Owen lifted the trouser leg as he gasped at the sight of the ankle.

"You are lucky, it's just some deep scratches." Owen went to clean the wound. "Your other ankle like this?" Ianto nodded as he looked at Jack.

"It grabbed them as it threw me towards the SUV"

"Good thing for the Welshman's hard head then." Owen replied as he went to clean the wounds. "Let's hope that dog doesn't have any rabies." Owen joked but he knew once back at the hub he had to run some tests to make sure that Ianto was alright.

"That's not funny." Ianto sighed as Owen started to clean his wounds.

* * *

Georges' body shivered a bit. He was so cold. Waking up from his own nightmare was always comforting. Even though he was naked in the middle of the woods, he sat up as he looked where he was laying. Mitchel would be looking for him soon. He rubbed his ankle a bit. Why was it sore? He felt nothing wrong as he stood up and tried to figure out which way was which. His chest was sore as he could see a scar on his chest. Where had that come from? He walked as he continued to examine his body for any more scars. He found 3 more around his shoulder and arm. And one on his leg. What had happened to him? His ankle hurt a bit as he walked. He looked down to see it again but it looked normal. _Normality_. Him? Right.

The forest was getting more familiar as he kept walking. He almost got super excited as he saw his backpack under a fallen tree branch. He swore he would cheer but instead he started to change into the clothes inside his backpack. He shivered as he changed and felt his clothes started to warm up. He kept on walking towards where he thought the motorway was. The river was on to his left as he saw where the bridge was. That was the direction he had to go.

Being a forest and all, he expected trees and tall grass and bushes but never hills. The Leigh Woods were full of them. George hated climbing hills. He could see the bridge getting closer as he cut across some trees and finally made it out to an open field near the river. He felt his foot hit something as it was too soft to be a rock. Curiosity got the best of George as he looked back and examined what his foot touched.

"Huh?" George opened the wallet and looked inside. "Ianto Jones. Cardiff?" He read the ID name and looked at the business card that was in with his ID. "Tourist Information Centre, Cardiff Wales." He closed the wallet as he noticed the back of it. It had scratches on it. Like claw marks. George looked around more and found some torn fabric on the grassy floor. Shredded clothes. Next to a piece of fabric, he saw a footprint as he started to panic. Footprint. With claws. He looked around as he felt he had to get away from there. He placed the wallet in his backpack and started to run faster towards the road.

What if's came into George's mind. He should just drop the wallet and pretend he never found it. He stopped as he knew that's what he had to do. He opened his backpack and held the wallet in his hands. It wasn't like him not to care. He closed his eyes as he heard a car honking. George snapped out of it as he saw the small beat up car that belonged to Mitchel. He rushed to the passenger side and got in.

"Hey." George greeted as Mitchel nodded his head in response. Mitchel sighed as he was glad his mate was still alive and from the look of things, wasn't hurt. Mitchel started to drive back onto the main road as he took in a deep breath. He wasn't mistaken. Georges' scent hasn't changed. He turned to see George who kept looking out onto the road. George was thinking as he clutched onto his backpack.

"You alright?" Mitchel asked as George nodded. He kept looking out as Mitchel was starting to get a bit worried. Maybe he was hurt. George was breathing. He had to of been fine. If something happened as he was the werewolf, he would of healed up before transforming back to human form. _Thats the way it worked. Right?_

"Yeah. Yeah. Fine." George lied as he shook his head. "No. I'm not. I think the creature hurt someone when... when It took over." George said as he never admitted it was him. _ He is not the creature. He is not linked to it. It just happens_. George opened his pack and showed Mitchel the wallet. "A Ianto Jones. From Cardiff." Mitchel looked at the ID as it all confirmed this. Mitchel cleared his throat. "I looked around but only found this. What if It killed him Mitchel?"

"You didn't."

"How do you know? This isn't me. I did not do this! I transform into this... Monster. Who knows what It do?" George started to panic. What if's....

"You .. I mean It didn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I saw him come into the hospital before I came here." Mitchel said as he looked at George and motioned towards the wallet. "This Ianto Jones... and..." He whispered.

"And? What aren't you telling me?"

"He smells like a werewolf."

* * *

**YAY! Reviews are always welcomed! It makes writters happy! HAPPY! I will sing and dance! Please? **


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Lateness seems to be pattern with me lately! Sorry. So sorry but I have no forgotten about this at all!!! Lovely thanks to my beta. Hugs are forever!

**BEING TORCHWOOD**

"Want another cup George?" Annie Clare Sawyer asked as she held the hot pot in her hands. Her gray sweater sleeve was touching the hot pot as her hands under the sleeve were holding it tightly. She didn't want to lose focus and drop it on the table. She wanted to tell the boys that if she concentrated enough, she could move things. Being a ghost made her limited to the single outfit she wore before she died and not being able to feel anything around her. George shook his head as he held the empty mug in his hand looking into the small depths of it.

"It s going to be alright George. He seemed to be taken care of. Military people were looking at him and..." Mitchell stopped speaking as George looked up at him.

"It is not going to be alright. What if they knew? What if they know what he is now? What what that thing turned him into to? They might experiment on him." George shook his head as he set the mug down and pulled out the wallet he had found. Annie sat next to him as she placed her hands on his. "What are you doing?" George asked as he kept looking at the wallet now.

"Trying to comfort you. I forget I can't feel but it s the thought that counts, right?" Annie had tried to keep her hands steady on George but felt no connection at all. Ghosts can't feel they say. But why is her heart hurting and feeling Georges pain?

"But you can't. And you can't also pretend this is all fine. I remember when I turned into that thing. When it took over. I didn't know what was going on and... With what I know now, I know what I have to do." George stood up from the table and headed to his room upstairs. Annie was going to follow him or teleport herself to his room but Mitchell shook his head.

"Give the kid some time on his own. He needs it." Mitchell advised as Annie nodded and pulled on her gray sweater. She dammed herself as she wanted to feel the warmth of the sweater. She focused her mind on the dishes that were in the sink. Living with two men, it was not in their genetic makeup to do the dishes.

* * *

"You really don't need to do that sir." Ianto felt Jack lift his feet and rest them on a pillow he gently placed for Ianto's comfort.

"Nope. Today I am your Doctor. Now I suggest you take me up on that offer or I can have Owen be your roommate today." Jack grinned as Ianto shook his head gently. "Good. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yup. Owen gave me some good drugs. A powerful pain killer which I will be forever grateful. Maybe send him a thank you card and switch him off the decaf."

"You have Owen on Decaf?" Ianto nodded as he still had Jack's gray coat around him.

"He touched my coffee machine, Sir. Enough said." Ianto smiled as Jack went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"That coat looks good on you."

"I wasn't walking out of that hospital with a gown revealing by backside sir." Ianto rolled his eyes as he was getting comfortable in the bed.

"You should of, would have been a pleasant walk back to the SUV."

"I really didn't walk back did I?" Ianto grinned as it wasn't great having someone fuss over him so much as Jack did when he got hurt but it was nice at the same time. It showed Jack's caring side. And showed him that he was pretty strong to have carried him all the way back to the SUV and into this hotel room. "I wish I was home though." Ianto admitted.

"Can't click your heels and wish it Dorothy. We need to interview the couple Tosh found. And if that means a few more days here, we have to stay. We need to know what attacked you before it..." Ianto had raised his hand up to silence Jack. He really didn't want to think about the creature at the moment.

"You know how much I love staying in a standard hotel room in a city I hardly know" Ianto grinned as Jack laughed a bit.

"Yes. We can make as much noise as we want." Jack leaned over and started to unbutton his gray coat that was a size too big for the Welshman.

* * *

_Ianto ran in the woods. Running and breathing hard. It was running away from something that was howling. Some creature was after him. Ianto panicked as he made a quick turn and fell down the hill. He felt the bushes scrape his face and arms as he tumbled down. He came to a stop as his back hit the bark of a tree as he cried out in pain. He saw the silhouette of the creature in the moonlight. It howled at the moon._

_What do you want from me?! Ianto yelled at the creature as it started to laugh. The creature bent down quickly and pulled Ianto to his feet and came face to face with him._

_I am you. The creature spoke as Ianto was looking at his own face._

Ianto woke up from his nightmare breathing very heavily and sat straight up. He looked around for Jack and just saw the small light coming from under the bathroom door. Ianto laid back down as he tried to shake the images out of his head. He had seen so many things in Torchwood. Experienced so many and why this still fresh in his mind and haunting him?

* * *

"Alright, this is our last stop. I will go in and talk to Michelle. Tosh, come with me. Ianto, monitor our conversations from here." Jack ordered as he shut the drivers side door. Tosh looked at Ianto as he had the small computer pulled out and a headphone on to hear their conversation. Ianto gave her a small nod, he was ready. Tosh closed the door behind her and looked at the damaged passenger side door. Her hand traced the dent it had and where the door mirror was.

Jack turned his comms on as he looked at Tosh. "Come on, it looks like its going to rain soon." Jack waited for Tosh to get a hold of her emotions as she took in a deep breath and walked up the steps to the home that Glenn Hogan and Michelle Breton shared.

Tosh cleared her throat as Jack knocked on the door. "Michelle is a university student. Her university stated she hasn't been in class for today, let s just hope she s home."

"And behind door number one..." Jack grinned as the door opened as Michelle opened the door slightly to see who was there.

"Hello, Michelle Breton?" The only response was a nod. She looked to be a bit shaken up still from the attack a few nights ago.

"Hi Michelle, I am Tosh and this is Captain Jack. We are here for an interview of what happened in the woods." Tosh talked nice and slow, trying to put Michelle at ease.

"You with the police?" She looked at them. One didn't look like the police and the woman was a bit too formal.

"Special branch. We deal with these sort of cases." Jack winked as Tosh nodded.

"Mind if we take your statement now? It would really help if we can figure out what attacked you and your boyfriend."

"And would be easier for us to get out of the rain." Jack stated as he looked up and felt raindrops on his face.

"Very well. Come in." Michelle opened the door and let the two in.

"Sir, Owen and Gwen just checked in. They will be heading down to the police station to see what they can find out about other reports that Tosh found." Ianto's voice came through Jack's comm unit.

"Thanks Yan." Jack tapped the unit.

"Call me that again sir and you will be joining Owen s coffee special. And please, never buy me clothes from the hotel store. They bunch up in the front. " Jack laughed a bit as he heard Ianto struggle a bit as made a small noise as if he giggled. He soon coughed and listened in on the conversation as he looked up information on Michelle Breton.

- - -

"This place fucking sucks. Nice cloudy weather but boring with a major ING" The young man in strange garage style clothes complained as he kicked a rubbish can over. The group of 4 walked down the block as the young man sighed. He wanted action. It was a nice day for a walk. A bit cloudy and light rain.

"Be patient Mike. Herrick needs all of us together. No time to wonder around." The leader of the group, only because he was older, spoke as the others nodded. They all looked like they were up to no good.

"Smell that, Harvey?" Mike sniffed the air. Even with the rain, he smelled that terrible smell.

"Yes." The leader, Harvey, also took a sniff of the air. The air smelled like a dog.

"It s coming from over there. A puppy dog is left in the car. All alone. Come on let me have some fun." He jumped a bit as he was excited. The dog was alone and against 4 vampires, he didn't stand a chance. Harvey raised his hands to stop him but he lowered them down as he gave in, After all it has been a while since he d stretched his muscles. Mike and the others whistled to the dog to come out of the black SUV and play.

* * *

**TBC!!!!!.. Woo!!! Reviews are welcomed!! THANKS FOR READING!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Notes!: Woo! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! AND THE ALERTS AND THE LURKING AND EVERYTHING! * hugs * I have to lay off the CAPS now. Special thanks go out for my Beta. He always amazes me. SHORT CHAPTER BUT I AM UPDATING FASTER YEA?

**Being Torchwood.**

"Remind me to get some clean clothes." Gwen whispered to Owen as she tugged on her shirt. The hotel cleaners had cleaned all their clothes as they waited in bathrobes but the detergent that was used made Gwen itch. Owen just shook his head, he felt ok even if they were dirty, he wouldn't complain.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" The Bristol police desk officer greeted the two strangers that had come through the station door. Gwen rubbed her neck as she leaned on the station desk.

"Gwen Cooper. Torchwood. Cardiff. I need to look through your archives." Gwen stated as she showed off her credentials. She loved to do that and show off.

"What, this is just an ID for something that… Torchwood, eh?" The desk officer never heard of such a thing. A uniformed man had stopped by the desk and listened to the woman speak. She was special. He kept looking at her like she was meat. He took a deep breath and could smell every inch. Even her cheap shampoo. He took his hat off as he set it on the table and looked at the two, mostly at the woman.

"I will take it from here. Sergeant William Herrick. Come, step into my office. I think you want to keep a low profile on this Torchwood. And yourself. Many young officers here." He grinned as he was ever so charming. Gwen smiled as she warmed up to him. Every vampire skill was to lure in prey and he was one of the best. Owen grunted a bit as he obviously could see the flirting going on between them.

"It is standard routine for you to check in your weapons if you have any and..." The officer at the desk spoke as Herrick raised his hand.

"It is alright. We are on the same team here. Besides, I think she means us no harm." Herrick spoke as he winked at Gwen as he led them to his office.

"Should I leave you two alone? Be gentle, he is elderly." Owen whispered to Gwen as she gave him a look.

"He is being polite. And he is not that old. You look older then he does."

"Oi. Sure. Right, then if I see a bulge in his pants, he was just having a nice day." Owen whispered as they walked into the small private office and sat down in front of his own private desk.

"So you want to look through the archives. Is there anything you are looking for in particular?" Herrick sat back on his chair as he watched the two.

"Official business." Owen stated as he leaned back on the chair and placed his hand on his chin. "Official Torchwood business. I could get you a clearance code so we can skip this small conversation and go through our investigation."

"Alright. Archives are on the upper level, the lift is on the right side. But I could help you narrow down the search. The reports are taken by hand and stored in boxes by case. The Archivist soon transfers all that paperwork into the system. I'd say she's just about done with last years false alarm cases." Herrick shrugged as he stood up and opened the door. Gwen gave Owen a look. Owen shook his head, he knew that look. 'Should we trust him' look. NO! Not when his intention was to get in her pants. Owen gave that look back as he shook his head. But Gwen squinted her eyes.

"We need reports of a monster in Bristol. We found the report there in the system but need the actual accounts. We believe it attacked last night." Gwen confided in him the reason they were there. He was an officer of the law, he could help.

"You think the public should know?" Herrick went into officer mode now. He had to act like he cared.

"No, it will only cause panic and we really just need to narrow it down to a certain area. Last night it was spotted in the woods. Other reports have it some places else but we need to see if there is a pattern." Gwen needed the pieces of this puzzle. If they could find a route this monster is taking, she could predict its next move.

"I can help. Let's go." Herrick opened the door as he let Gwen pass.

"Such a gentleman." Owen mumbled as he went through as Herrick almost hissed at Owen. Herrick could feel his eyes turn fully black. He hated this Owen. Gwen would be turned into a vampire when the war takes place. Owen, he will be the cattle. We gotta eat sometime. Herrick thought as he led the way to the lift.

"So Torchwood, deals with monsters?" Herrick spoke to Gwen, trying to figure everything about her and what the deal was with her being here.

"You could say that." Gwen replied as she got an elbow from Owen.

"It's like the police. You have your department. We have ours. Sometimes we come over and take over. And all you do is let us by." The lift opened as Owen was the first one out the door.

"I know I am asking a lot of questions but I sure would like to help in any way I can. Reports you are talking about are common here. And it is something our department cannot be bothered to look into. With the budget cuts and more important situations going on, reports of the closet monsters is something we just do not do." Herrick seemed to apologize for his nature as he leaned in at Gwen and took her hand. He placed a kiss on the hand as he led her out of the lift.

"I know what it is to ask questions. I was PC Gwen Cooper once." She grins as she gets led into the archives were Owen was already standing in.

"Ianto would have a fit at this place. Is anything organized here at all?" Owen looked at the place. There were boxes piled up on the floor and file cabinets that seemed very full.

"Actually it is. Come to think about it, it's about the best there is considering the amount of paperwork that comes in here every day and not to mention that everything is sorted by case date and courts come in looking for cases to go over without any problem. I am sure a civilian like yourself who can open and shut a phone book can easily maneuver himself around here." A woman spoke directly behind Owen. She pushed her glasses up as she went to her desk.

"Meet Margeritte Allisstone. Archivist. This is, well… Torchwood." Herrick introduced them as he heard Gwen laugh. The look on Owens' face was classic. He didn't know what to say to the archivist. Herrick leaned in closer to Gwen. She laughed at her colleague. This was going to be easy to win her over. If she knew anything about the war that was about to take place between the vampires and the humans... then she would be converted.

* * *

Ianto had found a file on a couple who had reported something in the woods as they drove home when he felt it. His head was spinning as felt like he was about to pass out. He felt he was outside his own body and even could feel the hairs on his arms start to stand on end. He hated being in these clothes. A Bristol T shirt and cargo pants were not at all comfortable. He shut down the mini computer and stored it back in its compartment. He needed fresh air. Sunlight. Anything.

His ears starting to ring as it seemed everything was amplified. He swore he could hear a faint whistle a few miles down. He took off his comm unit as listening to the conversation inside became a shouting match to his mind. Everything was just too loud now.

Ianto stepped out of the SUV and felt the gentle rain hit his face. The wet air smelled so fresh. He took in a couple of breaths as he started to feel better. His ankles stung as he put weight on them but he could handle the minor pain. Ianto expected the pain as Owen had to stitch some of the areas. What he wasn't expecting was the hard blow that came from behind.

* * *

Oh I just had to give William Herrick a chapter on his own. He is just so evil! Plus a little snapshot of Ianto's senses changing. Reviews are welcomed!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Holidays are coming up, working harder then ever so please forgive me for the lateness. Thanks to my Beta who never gets sick of me and if he did, then he is nice enough not to tell me. And thank you to everyone who is enjoying this fic. I feel like I owe you a faster chapter each time!!! Harvey and Mike are my own creation. On to the story!!!

* * *

**Being Torchwood.**

Ianto heard the footsteps coming but they sounded like they were coming from every direction. The blow to his back knocked him back into reality as his shoulder was on fire. His shoulder had come in contact with the open door as the person doing the shoving grabbed the back of his shirt fabric and pulled him off the door only to shove him once more. Ianto felt more hands on him, it must have been some sort of carjacking. Ianto tried to push himself free as he felt the blow to his side. Ianto coughed out as he held his side and fell to the floor. The group that attacked him started to howl at Ianto as they started to kick him. He protected his face as the feet were coming towards him as they kicked him over and over. A foot managed to hit him on his forehead as he made him a bit dizzy.

"Hey there puppy. You want to be our pet?" They finally stopped kicking Ianto as he felt someone sit him up on the floor. Ianto took a good look at them. The group were about his age. But they were not taking the SUV as he thought they were. The door was still open as someone climbed into the back seat of the SUV and pulled Ianto's hair back. He held him there as he sat on the floor. Ianto's head at the edge of the SUV interior floor. Ianto tried to get up as he felt a foot hold him in the sitting position. The heel shoved right near Ianto's groin as he twisted his foot a bit. Ianto yelled out in pain. He gritted his teeth as he was held there on the floor.

"Get off me." Ianto grunted as the twisting continued. He could feel some blood run down the side of his face.

"Puppy, puppy. Must learn how to obey." The one holding his head, Mike, was still laughing as Ianto's arms tried to loosen the grip on his hair, which only caused the other to twist his foot more. Ianto still fought back. "Hey Harvey, shut the door. I do not think the puppy will learn."

"You right Mike." the leader of the group, Harvey, smiled as he held onto the door. Ianto struggled to sit up but he couldn't with that foot on his groin. The SUV door swung a bit as Harvey was teasing Ianto with the door. If that door shut on him with his head resting on the frame of the floor... It would break his neck.

"No. Please." Ianto pleaded as they continued to hold him still as they teased him with the door. The side of the door touched his chin as Harvey pretended to shut it only to stop and open it fully again. Ianto had his eyes closed as he didn't feel the door hit him and slowly opened his eyes. He saw one of them near him. So close to his face he could see that his eyes were... pitch black. He smiled at Ianto as Ianto saw the fangs.

"Does Dog's blood taste the same?" Mike ran a finger down the side of Ianto's face where the blood was flowing from the cut above his forehead.

"You are wasting your time Mike. You might get rabies or something." Harvey laughed as the others behind him enjoyed the show.

"You are right. Let's put him out of his misery." Harvey held the door as this game was getting boring.

"It will only hurt for a little bit." Harvey laughed as he didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to him neither the other footsteps that were running away from the SUV.

"Damn right about that" The click of his webley made Ianto open his eyes and looked at Jack and Tosh who had weapons drawn on who was holding the door. He hissed at Jack as he smiled and leapt away, way too quick for Jack and Tosh. They wouldn't shoot if it was just a carjacking but, he was too fast. Not humanly possible. Tosh went to check on Ianto as she screamed. Mike came out of the SUV and jumped out, knocking Tosh down and running down the street to the other block. This one was not so fast. Jack shook his head.

"Oh no you don't…" Jack yelled as he started the chase. Tosh yelled at Jack as he tossed her the keys to the SUV as he ran, chasing the man who attacked Ianto.

"Ianto, are you ok?" Tosh rushed back to Ianto as he was holding his groin and was calming down.

"That's the question of the week isn't it?" Ianto tried to stand as nothing else hurt at the moment, just that certain area.

"You didn't answer you comm and Jack took a look out the window... and... he just went nuts." Tosh tried to explain as Ianto climbed into the back of the SUV.

"We have to go after him. Those people. Creatures. They are not human and... We need to help Jack." Ianto made sense in his head but Tosh looked lost. One thing they did agree on was to go after Jack.

Mike ran as fast as he could. He wasn't as fast as Harvey or the others. He knew he just had to get away and hide. The others will have it coming to them. Mike laughed as he ran down an alley and found himself out of breath. He turned as he heard a crack but saw no one. He'd lost the man chasing him. Mike turned back around as he came face to face with Jack. Mike felt the man grab his shirt and throw him against the wall of the alley. Mike landed hard on the floor as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mike slowly got up as his vampire self took over. His eyes dilated as his fangs were exposed.

"Ooo, Scary." Jack replied as he quickly moved towards Mike and tossed him across the alley to the other wall. Mike landed on a pile of broken wooden pallets as Jack saw he wasn't moving so much. "I've seen your kind before. Your eye trick isn't intimidating. Why did you attack Ianto?" Jack turned over the man as he saw a wooden piece of the pallet had pierced through Mike's chest.

"He is just a puppy. You don't see it? Blind American" Mike laughed as he held his chest. Jack kneeled in front of Mike as he pressed on the wooden piece in Mike's chest.

"What do you mean?" Mike grunted as Jack applied more pressure. "I should tell you I am an expert on getting information. Now talk."

"I see them coming. You will lose this war. Once Herrick knows you killed me. You and your dog are all dead." Mike laughed as he was engulfed in light as Mike screamed and then his whole body turned to dust. Jack stepped away as he dusted his coat off. He heard the SUV come to a stop as Tosh jumped out of the driver seat and went to check on Jack who just kept looking at the pile of dust on the floor.

"He got away?" Tosh had her weapon out as she scanned the area. No sign of anyone and Jack was just staring down at the floor. "Jack?"

"We have to get the others." Jack walked back to the SUV and took the wheel. He looked back to see Ianto sitting in the back seat holding a napkin over his eyebrow. "You alright?"

"Are you?" Ianto answered as Jack just nodded. Ianto nodded back as Ianto was getting a bit annoyed about being asked the same question every time. His shoulder did ache but its not something he couldn't handle. 'I work for Bloody Torchwood' He thought to himself as removed the napkin and saw the paper with dry blood. At least the bleeding has stopped.

"Tosh, see what you can find out about the name Herrick." Jack ordered as he tapped on his comms.

"Yea?" Gwen tapped on her comm as she stopped looking through some folders.

"You and Owen done playing around?" Jack laughed a bit as he had to recover from what he had just seen with...

"Jack, we are working. Anything useful with the witness?" "Same story. Creature. Hairy. Good old campfire scary story. She makes a nice cup of tea. Too bad she won't remember any of it. Your turn."

"There are tons of reports here but nothing solid. Just the dates of the events are about the middle of the month. Each month some strange reports. But we need more time to put them together. Could we meet you back at the hotel room? Sergeant Herrick is being very cooperative and... "

"Herrick?"

"Yeah? Jack is there anything wrong?"

"No. No. Just... keep searching. Our stay here has just been extended."

"You better be picking up the bill on our expenses, can't be wearing the same thing all this week." Gwen joked as she tapped her comm out as Jack turned to see Tosh.

"Tosh, look up a Sergeant Herrick...and... look up anything you can about vampires."

* * *

OOOooOOOOooo I really hope I am not too mean to Ianto.. :)


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter took a lot of me to write. A family member was diagnosed with Lung Cancer and it was a shock to overcome. I won't go into details, I just let the readers know and I hope you all understand. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all still are enjoying this fic. Mega thanks for all of you who are following this story. We writers love to hear phrases like that. I should name this chapter as the CELL PHONE CHAPTER... a lot of cells go off. Gotta thank my best friend in the whole world for Betaing this for me. Thanks a lot man._

_

* * *

_

**Being Torchwood.**

"You think he is coming down for breakfast at least?" Annie crossed her arms as she had breakfast made and dished up on the table and George was a no show at the table. Mitchell wasn't known for his manners as he just shrugged his shoulders and began to eat.

"Pass the salt yeah?" Mitchell demanded as Annie rolled her eyes. "Look, I am giving him some space. It's not everyday you hear you are responsible for inflicting the same curse to someone else."

"And how do you deal with it?" Annie snapped back as Mitchell dropped his fork.

"Alright, go check on him." Mitchell allowed Annie to check. Her teleportation to his room was easier than him walking up the steps. Besides, his tea was going to get cold. Annie had tried to give George space last night but if he was still moping she would blame Mitchell for her intruding.

"Mitchell!" Annie yelled as Mitchell dropped his mug of tea and ran upstairs. He opened George's door as he looked around, readying his mind for anything he was about to see in the room. He saw Annie there trying to grab a piece of paper left on George's bed that didn't looked that it was slept in. "I can't get it. I am too nervous." Annie tried to get the paper again as her hand went through the sheet and through the bed. Her emotions were getting to her.

Mitchell grabbed the paper and read it.

Mitchell, Annie- I will be in Cardiff. I have to tell him. Cover for me at work. George.

"Damn that kid." Mitchell pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Georges' number.

"George, what are you doing? Come back." Mitchell spoke even before George could even say hello. "What? Listen, I could have gone with you, I've heard stories about Cardiff and... What? No. George just wait. What if he doesn't accept you there and....? George I told you I saw him and his group here... he could still be here... and... George?" Mitchell shut his phone as Annie looked worried.

"Well?" Annie couldn't take the silence anymore. She wanted to know what was going on.

"He is in Cardiff. He took the car. And he is sorry about the dishes." Mitchell ran his hand through his hair. He felt so helpless. He could not protect George out in Cardiff. He was on his own.

* * *

George parked the beat up yellow car as he looked at the address of the Tourist Information Centre when his phone rang. He pulled it out as he smiled a bit. They'd finally noticed he was gone. George pushed his glasses up a bit as he looked out into the bay.

"Hello Mit..." George began to say when he knew his den mother was pretty upset since Mitchell had skipped the normal hellos.

"George, what are you doing? Come back."

"Can't go back Mitchell. I have to do this."

"What? Listen, I could have gone with you, I've heard stories about Cardiff and..."

"What there more danger in Bristol than here. It looks decent and I found the place I am looking for. I am going to talk to him. I owe him that. He could hurt someone if he... doesn't know." George spoke sadly as he dreaded the day the creature in him attacked an innocent.

"What? No. George just wait. What if he doesn't accept you there and....?"

"Can't force him to listen you know. Tully was... I got to do this Mitchell. It is the least I can do."

"George I told you I saw him and his group here... he could still be here... and..."

"You can't protect me from this one. I am doing this Mitchell. Tell Annie I am sorry. It was my day to do the dishes." With that George closed his phone as he took a good look at the bay. Cardiff was really beautiful. It was peaceful. What if Mitchell was right? Maybe it was a mistake to come here by him. His ankle itched as he used his other foot to massage the itchy area. He took a deep breath as he looked for the Centre.

* * *

"Is Jack finally coming for us? This place is rather boring." Owen stated as he went through some folders and flipped through them. He really hated this type of work. This was more of an Ianto sort of job. "It isn't my fault that tea boy got injured so please let's hope we don't get punished with this boring work forever." Owen complained.

"Stop complaining. Now I know why Ianto switched you to decaf."

"Oh whatever. What have you come up with?" Owen gathered some folders and took them to Gwen who was looking at the computer archive. "Sure, anyone can do that..."

"Is he always this cheerful?" The stations' archivist commented as she helped Gwen organize the copies she was making.

"Margeritte is it? Believe me, if you see what we see all the time, you would probably be this cheerful yourself." Owen gathered the files he wanted to make copies of as he handed them to Margeritte.

"Don't you know how to use a copy machine? User set on Primative" Margeritte dropped the folders to the ground as she only helped Gwen.

"Bloody overpaid...."Owen mumbled

"Shut up Owen and come take a look at these. Some random complaints of something howling in the nights. Written of as a pack of wild dogs."

"Yes, we do have that problem." Sergeant Herrick commented as he also looked at the files Gwen had pulled up.

"We had reports of a local kennel being raided and the animals being released because of some animal rights activists." Margeritte pushed her glasses up to look over the file. "Placed those in the Kennel file. Something animal control deals with. We just get the reports and hand it to them."

"Too much of a job to chase dogs eh?"

"Don't see me chasing you around do you?" Margeritte snapped back at Owen who only smiled. All that bickering and every time she would push her glasses up, Owen would get a look at her piercing blue eyes before they got covered with the glass lens once again.

"What she meant was that we have different departments for each case. We deal with murders. Now it makes sense to send someone with experience with animals on that case than having someone with experience with murders correct? I am sure your organization handles these things the same." Herrick spoke defending his badge. "But those are just reports. No one has ever been seriously hurt."

"But if you look at the other complaints, it is around the same time. I've never heard of a group of hounds coming around the neighbourhood around the same time. "Gwen looked as she went as far as 4 months ago with the same complaint dates.

"What are the dates Gwen?"

"Around the end of the month. Funny it looks like during a full moon." Gwen and Owen looked at each other.

"It was a full moon when Ianto was attacked." Owen made a serious connection.

"You think whatever is out there attacks only during a full moon?" Gwen whispered as Herrick tried to make his own connection. His phone rang as he excused himself to answer the call.

"Some hysterical woman in that time of month." Owen joked as Gwen elbowed him. She noticed that Herrick was busy and Margeritte was gathering the copies for her.

"Seriously Owen... This is just too strange. And I think they are hiding something. I need to get closer to figure out what it is."

"Not that hard, you see the way he looks at you." Owen joked as Gwen grinned. "Oi... Don't get any ideas. Gwen..." She smiled as she had a plan in her head.

* * *

"Sergeant Herrick" Herrick spoke as he answered his phone and went to the back of the room to be somewhat private.

"Herrick, it's me."

"I know who you are Seth. I have told you never to call me while at work." Herrick warned Seth as he knew the only reason he kept him around was his link to Mitchell.

"It's important. Harvey came into the parlor. Mike's dead."

"What?" Herrick gritted his teeth. Mike was so young and so full of hate. He reminded him so much of Mitchell back when Mitchell wasn't in a crusade to better himself as a human...

"Harvey said they were just having some fun. An American military man tossed Mike around, like he knew who he was. Harvey said the man's name was Jack. That's what he heard others calling him as he chased Mike and killed him." Seth replayed the message. Everyone had a thing for Mike. He was so young.

"Thank you." Herrick shut his phone as he gritted his teeth some more. This Jack was going to pay. He cleared his throat as he went back to the group and looked at them gathering copies. Margeritte stopped him before joining the others.

"Sorry sir but... there was a link established to your profile." She whispered as Herrick gave her a look. This was getting more interesting.

"Did you handle it?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure how long it will take them to break the wall down. The user is pretty clever."

"I trust your work. Go. I shall handle the team." He grinned as he caressed her face as she smiled at him.

* * *

Toshiko typed away at the computer as the SUV made a quick fast turn. "Jack... please."

"Sorry Tosh but we have to get there. Something is not right at all here and the creature I killed mentioned Herrick's name."

"And you are saying that person was a vampire?" Tosh couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yep."

"Jack, are you sure you didn't hit your head on the wall... "

"Ianto, I am serious. I haven't seen any out in Cardiff but they do exist." Jack made another turn as he knew his team mates knew how to take care of themselves but he had to make sure he didn't send them into a trap.

"Stock up on the Garlic Bread then." Ianto rolled his eyes as he held his shoulder. The sling helped him move a bit but it still stung. Not to mention he was going to wake up later tomorrow with more pain and aches.

"Alright, information on Sergeant William Herrick. Lived all his life in Bristol. Been with the police since leaving College. Owner of B Edwards funeral parlor and... his record is clean. Wait... huh. Someone logged me off. Police reports are really protected but... it is just Bristol." Tosh frowned as she typed again but found no record.

"Keep trying." Jack parked the SUV as he pointed to Ianto. "Staying?"

"No sir. I keep getting attacked while near the SUV. It's a curse. Sorry Tosh." He grinned as he exited the SUV and followed Jack into the police headquarters.

* * *

"I think we have a link. We need some copies of all these reports." Gwen reported as she smiled at Herrick. She was flirting with him. No girl could ever resist Herrick.

"Good. We could talk things over some dinner. You must be starving after working so hard without a break." Herrick smiled at Gwen as she blushed.

"Great, now I am going to be sick." Owen whispered as he gathered a lot of the copies into a folder.

"Dinner sounds lovely." Gwen smiled as she had a feeling that the sergeant knew something he wasn't telling. She could read his body language and something was wrong other then obvious flirting Herrick was doing.

"Don't you think we need to run this by Jack?"

"Run what by me?" Jack's accent echoed through the archive room as he stood there in the doorway. Ianto followed behind, holding his head. Owen came close to the tea boy and looked at his head.

"Come here Ianto, what happened now?" Owen tried to see the dried up cut above Ianto's eyebrow as he flinched away.

"Let's not right now." Ianto pushed Owen away as he stood by Jack as he looked over the folders that were on the table. Ianto snorted a bit as the place was a mess. He looked up to see someone staring at him. The policeman was looking at him with curiosity in his eyes. That made Ianto a bit uncomfortable but something about the man.... Made him stand out. He stared back as there was something different about him. Ianto sniffed the air as he stopped. What the hell was he doing sniffing the air? Ianto thought as he turned his attention back at the folders Owen was holding.

"Gwen here has a date." Owen laughed as shifted the weight of the folders.

"Oh?" Jack raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms. Herrick came closer to what seemed to be the leader of the team. He extended his hand.

"Sergeant William Herrick."

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack shook the hand as both men squeezed their hands tight. "Firm grip you got there."

"You as well... Captain." Herrick let go as he looked over the man. American. Military. Jack. This man killed Mike. It took all of Herrick's strength to stop himself from killing the man there and then. "It's not a date, I assure you Captain but your officer here did come up with some interesting connections and if we talked more about this, we could work together to solve the recent crimes around here. You should be very proud of her actually. Mind if I offer her a job?" Herrick smiled as Gwen smiled.

"Just for research. Comparing notes with Sergeant Herrick. "Gwen agreed to the date... Dinner.

"Team meeting." Jack yelled as the group gathered together outside the room. Ianto kept staring at the man as he smiled at him. "Ianto!" Jack yelled as he snapped out of it and joined the others.

"I don't trust him Gwen. There is something wrong here. Ianto was attacked while we went to talk to the girl in the woods. They are... they weren't human and one of them said Herrick's name. We need to prepare for what we are facing here Gwen.... "

"But you need me on the inside Jack. I can get in and see what's going on if he's involved."

"Oh I bet he wants to get inside you." Owen laughed as he didn't like this idea either.

"Shut up! What I mean is that I can figure it out. If I need help, I will call and... "Gwen protested. She was getting her way. "Like it or not Jack, you know this is a good idea to get in here. You can tell me what we are facing and plan it out but I can take care of myself and this is the only way. I can get him to trust me and... "

"Has anyone forgotten the Captain John incident?" Owen reminded the team as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"And your incident of opening the rift and shooting Ianto and..."

"CHILDREN. Listen. I don't like this." Jack crossed his arms as he looked at Ianto. Ianto was acting a bit funny lately. Even just being attacked, he should be used to it now. Looking at Ianto, he could see just how young he was. Maybe he needed some time off. But why attack Ianto all the time?

"Jack, let me do this. He seems to flirt with me; I can play that game Jack. There is something going on here during the full moon. We have the files but if he is hiding something or knows something... it can help. We can know what attacked Ianto and everyone else here in Bristol since it is not the first time. "

"Alright. My conditions. Owen and Tosh will follow you and stay nearby. Tosh will track you at all times." Jack tapped on his comms. " Tosh, do you have a link to Gwen's cell phone?"

"Hold on. Yes. I do." Tosh replied as she kept the link locked.

"Alright, good. Owen will fill you in." He ended the link as he didn't like this plan but he knew Gwen. Nothing was going to stop her.

"Oh so while we hang out in an SUV the whole night, what are you and the tea boy going to do?" Owen crossed his arms back as he did not want to be stuck in an SUV being bored out of his mind.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jack winked as Ianto rolled his eyes. Jack threw the keys at Owen as he smiled. "Buy yourselves some clothes. Something nice. "Jack grinned as Owen rolled his eyes.

"Well you can look through these if you are not too busy with the tea boy." Owen gave Jack the folders as Owen walked towards the exit. Gwen started to walk back to the room when Jack stopped Gwen from going in.

"I don't trust him. I don't trust this town. I know it is hard to believe but... " Jack rested his hand on Gwen's shoulder as he whispered the creature that he had recently killed and revealed to her that there were vampires in the town. Gwen gave him a look as she nodded.

"Believe me, I will be careful." She left to go into the archive as Jack turned to see Ianto. He kept staring at Herrick who was talking to a woman who was typing on her desktop computer. Jack walked to Ianto and placed his hand on his shoulder. Ianto flinched a bit as he calmed down.

"Sorry sir. We are leaving then, yes?"

"Yes, it looks like you could use some rest and maybe a new suit." Jack pulled Ianto from the doorway as he started to walk out of the building.

* * *

**Reviews are always awesome!!! Cookies for everyone!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I am so bad at updates I know. I am so sorry!!! But here is the next chapter. Mega thank you to my beta. He is truely awesome and I would be lost without him. Thanks for everyone who is still with me here, this is all for you all. Care to be in the story? With permission of using your name, I swear I would be gentle... ;)

**Being Torchwood.**

Ianto sat comfortably in the hotel room in front of the small desk going over the copies Gwen and Owen had printed out. He highlighted the important parts as he had all the copies and folders in order by date. He bit down on the highlighter as he concentrated on his task on finding a connection. Jack sat at the edge of the bed throwing hotel unshelled peanuts into the air and catching them in his mouth, his stack of papers untouched.

"Jack" Ianto called out as Jack missed his peanut and it landed somewhere on the floor. Jack gave him a look as Ianto tilted his head to the stack of papers on the bed.

"I got hungry. Paperwork isn't my thing." Jack grinned as he ate another peanut.

"Kicking in the door with guns raised is more your thing."

"Now you are getting it." Jack laughed as he was ready for any word on Tosh or Owen on Gwen's date with the sergeant. He stretched his back as he took a look at Ianto who felt more comfortable in the suit he bought before coming back to the hotel room. "I get a feeling though you are teasing me with that red shirt." Jack stood up as he walked towards the desk where Ianto was working. He slipped his braces off as he walked towards the Welshman.

"I look good in red that is all." Ianto replied as he grinned and frowned at a piece of paper. He secretly did buy it because it was Jack's favourite colour. "These reports are missing some basic information. Not even the name of the people that have complained or any report if the problem was solved " Ianto placed the paper down and rubbed his eyes. It was frustrating for him to work with sloppy work like this.

"How are you Ianto?" Jack asked as he sat across from Ianto and took a good look at him. He looked so tense. Ianto nodded as he quickly answered he was fine. "Ianto…" Jack crossed his arms as he leaned back in the chair. He was not taking that as an answer.

"Tired. I just want to know what happened." Ianto whispered as he closed his eyes. Something was happening inside him. Something was happening. Ianto thought as he did feel a change. Maybe it was the weather. Or he was probably home sick. Cardiff was very different from Bristol. At least there weren't vampires attacking you, Ianto thought as he sniffed the air. The smells in the hotel room were so strong. He took in a deep breath and all he could smell other then the new suit was Jack. His pheromones were so strong now. Was he in heat? Heat? Why were all these thoughts coming to him like this? Who thinks like this? Ianto rubbed his neck as he looked at Jack as he was still looking at him with concern. "Sore. Itches too."

"I can fix that." Jack grinned as Ianto watched Jack walk around the desk and stood behind Ianto and slowly massaged his shoulders. Ianto moaned as the shoulder strap was itching his skin. Jack leaned forward as his arms went around Ianto and started to unbutton his suit jacket. Ianto leaned back as he rested his head on Jack's chest as Jack unbuttoned his jacket. "Did Owen said when I can get that shoulder strap off of you? Though it might make it fun having one arm restrained like this.. "

"... um... We should really be paying attention to these reports before we..." Ianto moaned as Jack slipped his hand inside Ianto's many layers of clothing and started to massage his chest. Jack held him tight as he bit down lightly on Ianto's ear.

"You smell so good Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack whispered as he nibbled on Ianto's ear.

"Sir..." Ianto whispered as one of Jack's hands started to move down his stomach and tugged on his trouser belt.

"The kids seem to be alright. Owen and Tosh are looking over Gwen's date. That gives us some time to play." Jack placed his hand on Ianto's groin and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jack was waiting for Ianto to blush and moan out his name like he always did but what he heard instead was a cry of pain. Ianto pushed Jack's hand away as he stood up. "Ianto?" Jack was worried now. Ianto was pacing as he rubbed his inner thigh.

"Jack..." Ianto sighed as he turned around and crossed his arms, hugging himself. The events were catching up with him as Ianto tried to comfort himself. He had grappled with all these things that had happened to him as he had his back turned to Jack. His eyes were tearing up as he hugged himself tighter. Jack stood up and turned Ianto around. His shirt was open as Jack placed his hands on Ianto's chest and ran his fingers through his chest hair.

"Let it out Ianto." Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto as he held him and offered all the comfort Ianto needed.

"I should be used to this. Always with this job." He held on to Jack as he cried into Jack's shoulder. "I was... scared."

"It is alright to be scared. Fear gives us a different kind of power. A different kind of energy. What happened when you were in the SUV?" Jack asked as it finally seemed the right time to ask.

Ianto held onto Jack tighter as he spoke. "They... they held me down. Swung the door at me, teasing me that it was going to shut and... break my neck. One of them held me with his foot on my... he pressed really hard and... I am sorry." Ianto sobbed as Jack held him as tight as he could without hurting Ianto more. He had his answer on why his groin hurt when touched.

"Bastards. I swear Ianto, I am not letting anything else hurt you again. I swear."

"I should have been able to handle them. I am trained. I've helped you take down weevils but.... they were stronger than anything I know. I felt so weak..." Ianto was starting to calm down as he just didn't understand how someone could be so strong and so... He felt Jack let go of him and face him.

"Don't ever say that. You are not weak. Never say that." Jack leaned in and gave Ianto a passionate kiss. Jack knew even if he had to do this alone, without the team knowing or Torchwood backing him up, he would hunt all those that attacked Ianto.

* * *

"While she is having all the fun I am stuck here. No offense Tosh but I'd rather be inside eating a nice hot meal then take out junk here." The colourful Owen complained as he sat in the driver's seat as he threw the empty bag onto the passenger seat. Tosh sighed as her computer monitors were on and tracking Gwen's position in the back seat if the SUV.

"You could have asked to take Gwen's spot. Unless you wanted to join Jack." She snapped back as she giggled. Owen gave her a look through the rear mirror and snorted a bit.

"Oh you two would love that. Sorry Tosh, that's not my fantasy. I am one guy Jack will not have. Maybe the only person he hasn't had."

"Are you saying that me and Jack have..." Tosh had stopped viewing her monitors and leaned forward to see Owen in the driver seat.

"Well?"

"You are supposed to be monitoring their conversations!"

"She's going on and on about how life was like before... but really, you and Jack?" Owen turned to see Tosh as he wanted to know.

"That is none of your business. Just monitor them."

"Touchy Toshy...Come on, I would understand if you and Jack were drunk" Owen joked but Tosh leaned back into the seat and was silent. "Tosh?"

Only Jack would sleep with Tosh if he was drunk and wasted. Tosh thought as she was hurt. She wasn't that bad looking was she? Why can't anyone see how special she is. Why can't Owen? "Just monitor their conversation." Tosh whispered as Owen rolled his eyes. He never saw the tears that ran down her cheek from the harsh comment Owen had said.

* * *

"This place is really nice. I should have worn a dress." Gwen leaned a bit forward to Herrick who was sitting across from her at the table. She felt uncomfortable wearing black tight jeans and a blue blouse. Everyone else was formal while she looked like she was going to hit a club. Herrick sipped his glass of wine and smiled.

"It is just business talk right? Besides, you look fantastic. Good enough to eat... at this resturant." Herrick smiled at Gwen who only blushed. Herrick took a deep breath and sighed. It was time for his vampire charm to work on her. "The crew you hang out with, you are a bit new to it aren't you? I see how they treat you."

"I don't understand... We all get along great."

"They underestimate you. I can see it. You are the new member there. They don't really trust your judgement but you could do so much better then a team that really doesn't exist. You talents are being wasted there. You think of everything you see, some people see it too."

"I like where I am at right now. Could we focus on what's going on around this town?" Gwen smiled at the waiter who refilled their wine. She did not denie it though, she liked hearing the things Herrick had to say about her. She felt a bit more comfortable.

"Of course. Sorry for being nosey." Herrick tilted his head as he took a sip of his wine again. "I have been with the police for many years and I have seen many things in these times but I assure you this city is pretty calm. We get looters. We have accidents and some murders but they are all solved. Only mystery we really have here is wildlife. Being close to the woods, we have some murders done by the wildlife. But all our cases get solved. 90% if them I believe."

"Some of that wildlife isn't human size. "

"Well your team does deal with this. Sure it didn't follow you here?" Herrick smiled as it seemed to make Gwen laugh a bit. "But if there is something, we will sooner or later deal with it. Nothing gets passed us."

"I cannot tell you what brought us here. But we are here and if there is anything anyone is hiding, we will find out."

"Anyone? You mean you will find out. That is why you agreed to this dinner correct? Trying to see what I know, get into my good side and... like I said, your talents are being wasted at this Torchwood" Herrick smiled as the house band started to play. "Well being the sneaky detective you are you owe me a dance." Herrick stood up and extended his hand to Gwen.

* * *

"SHIT!" Owen yelled as Tosh jumped.

"What?! What did you hear??? Is Gwen alright?" Tosh was worried, what would get Owen to react that way.

"She agreed! She agreed to dance with the old timer..." Owen sighed as listening to the conversation started to get juicy. "Oi!" Owen rubbed his head as Tosh had reached over and had slapped him on the head.

* * *

Reviews are really appricated. Love them really. Please? :)


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Thanks for reading everyone!!! Thanks to my mega wonderful beta for doing all this for me. You think you can not mispell the word THE but you would be amazed of everything he finds!!! Mega thanks to him. All other mistakes because I like to go back and change things are all mine boo boo. I know there is alot going on with everyone and I am trying my best to make it a bit more understanding for everyone!

* * *

**Being Torchwood**

Ianto was running through the woods. He was running naked as he tried to get a clear view of the midnight moon. Branches hitting him and smacking him in his face but it did not stop him from running. The moon was bright as Ianto collpased onto the grassy field. He landed on his knees and elbows as his back was arching as he looked up at the moon. He started to yell when the yell turned into a howl. Ianto howled and looked straight ahead. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest as it started to beat faster. He was breathing through his mouth as he saw Jack there standing infront of him. Jack was saying something to him but he did not understand. The one thing that Ianto did understand was that he was very hungry. Very hungry. Jack smelled good. He lounged at Jack as Jack raised his welby at Ianto and fired.

Ianto sat up from the bed as looked around. That was the second time he has a dream of howling. He searched the bed looking for Jack. Jack was gone but left a note for Ianto on the pillow Jack slept on. He was on the roof. Ianto crumpled up the note as he thought that at least Jack kept his word. The first time Jack had disppeared on him, Ianto believed that Jack wasn't interested in him at all. Just a shag like Owen had said many times. The converstation went into an agrement to let Ianto know where Jack went if he left his bedside. Ianto ran his hand through his hair as he was sweating. He took in a deep breathe as he noticed the room smelled of peanuts and Jack.

Ianto stood up as he headed to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He looked into the mirror and kept staring at his reflection. What were these dreams about? He looked at his hands as he turned off the water and study them. His vision was... different. Ianto looked at his reflection once more as he noticed almost every pore on his face. Everything seemed so detailed. So... Ianto left the bathroom and sat down at the small table in the room. What was happening to him. He had to keep his mind busy until Jack came back. Ianto started to pick around the room. Jack must of changed into his clothes and coat as the only clothes that were scattered were only Ianto's. Ianto picked up his suit jacket as his cell phone fell to the floor. Ianto flipped his phone open as there was two messages on his phone. Ianto placed his phone on speaker as he checked his voicemail.

"Hi . Um, I came to the tourist centre and it wasn't open. Will it be open soon or tomorrow?" The message ended as Ianto frowned. The caller sounded confused and.. well not alot of details in the call Ianto expected as an emergency. There was an emergancy number on the window when the Tourist Centre was closed. Emergency was the key word. Tosh had made the number to directly go to Ianto's voice mail but not connect his actually cell phone account. It was helpful one day when Owen had forgotten to leave the hatch open for Mwfawny to enter the hub and kept flying around in circles above the centre to be let in. The caller was detalt with and reconned. Owen had a different fate. Ianto made sure Owen would never forget again. Instant and Decaf are such powerful words. He erased the message as there was another call made from the same number about 2 hours later.

"Hi Ianto Jones. Listen, this is going to sound crazy but" The caller was silent for a bit as Ianto was going to delete the message but wanted to hear it. Curiousitoy. How did the person know his name? The only thing that was on the door was the emergency number. "I know what happened. In the forrest. I .. was there and I found your wallet and tracked you down here. Just... " Ianto placed the table as he couldn't believe this. "Please meet me alone. I can tell if you are alone. And I have seen what you look like..your ID photo... um.. so... if you want to know what exactly attacked you and ... and what happens now, please meet me tomorrow. Theres a cafe here infront of the centre. It is the least I can do." The caller hung up as he sounded like he owed Ianto something. Ianto took the phone out of speaker and listened to the message again. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Jack stood on the roof edge staring down at the city. He looked at the city streets and buildings. It was still alive even at night. What could be out there? He had met vampires before and knew their ways. This city was going to have a problem soon with these vampires but they wouldn't attack people in the forrest. The rift opens for a split second and everything changes. But why this city? LIttle is know about rifts and it could be a bigger opening area then what they thought of local cardiff. Jack placed his hands on his hips and took in a deep breath. He did notice a change in Ianto's behavior but he made sure this night to check him over for any vampire bites but found none. Jack grinned as it was fun to look for any marks. What had Jack worried was Ianto's wounded ankles. They were still bandaged up and if that creature did dig his claws into him, it could explain Iantos behavior. He could have some infection. Jack made a mental note to have Owen check them out as he heard a cars honk their horns as another car was speeding down the street and driving really fast. Jack sighed as he thought everyone was in a hurry. All Jack had was time...

* * *

Mitchell was late for work. He hated worring about the kid. George was stupid even for being a genius. Mitchell grabbed his time card and punched in. Now he had to pick up on Georges duties as well as his own. Mitchell walked to the lockers to change into his janitor clothes. Each uniform were santized at the end of the day and the smell was a strong type of bleach smell all the clothes had. Mitchell was a bit thankful for that. THe smell from the clothes was strong that at times he did not smell the scent of blood on some of the sheets he picks up. IT makes it easier to resist the urge to bite on the sheets for a taste. Mitchell changed and left the locker rooms as he passed a few of the staff as he headed to the janitor closet. He kept to himself as much as he could. Well tried to. He saw someone stopped infront of him as Mitchell looked up. Great. Drama follows.

Senior Nurse Nina Pickering held a metal clipboard in her left hand as she had her right hand on on her hip. She did not look happy at all. She was a bit imtimating looking but it might be the reason why she was the senior nurse of that wing. She didn't take crap from anyone. Mitchell would never forget how Nina acted around George when they started. ALways treating him like the hired help and being all superior bitch. But somehow, the clouds opened and let some sunlight through her grey cloud because George and Nina were a couple. Once they became an item, Mitchell tried to get along with her. Hard to do with someone that has a pulse.

"George around?" Nina asked as she blocked Mitchell. Mitchell sighed as he leaned on the wall of the hall.

"No. I got to get to work Nina." Mitchell saw this news did not pleased Nina.

"Where is he then? He left me waiting for him last night. We had a date. Again. Not the first time he stood me up nor the second nor.. Since he is not picking up his phone either, let him know that I got better things to do with my life then waiting alone at another resturant again."

"Nina, hes dealing with alot at the moment. It is not like George to do that."

"Dealing with alot? Then why doesn't he tell me. I guess he can't to me anything about anything. " Why do women dramatize every little thing. The sky is blue and its not blue enough. "I got to do my rounds." Mitchell just wanted out of this converstation.

"You do that. You tell George the only way I will ever speak to him is if theres vomit to pick up." Nina turned around and left to check on her patients. Mitchell sighed as she watched her leave. If she only knew.

* * *

William Herrick walked into B-Edwards as he greeted the secuirtary there at the funeral parlor. He smiled at her as he walked into the back where there was a gathering. Everyone seemed to be talking out of turn. Herrick frowned. Uncilvilized. Margeritte Allisstone came towards Herrick with a glass of wine and handed it to Herrick. She admired Herrick for many years and working with him at the police station was even better, she got to see him more then anyone. She dressed up and curled her hair the way Herrick admired on a woman as she just wished that Herrick would make her, his forever.

"My Sweet Margeritte" Herrick smiled at her as she seemed to melt. Herrick remembered the day he made her into a vampire. Only the best were made into one and she was one of the best. Very smart and did as she was told. Hide evidence. Cover up reports. A good assist to the Bristol Police force.

"I smell her on you." She whispered as she took a good sniff at the coat Herrick was handing her. She smelled that woman from the police station. Gwen was her name. The smell of that human was discusting.

"Don't be jealous Margeritte. She is just food." Herrick smiled as he made his way to the group. "Settle down everyone. This little problem we have is going to be dealt with. Margeritte, what did you find out about our new guests?"

"Torchwood basically doesn't exsit to the public. They do however have clearance in almost everything. There was alot of hidden files I couldn't look at without being detected. They probably do not use their real names and if those are their names then their records has been erased. There was someone who went into our files at the station. But they were blocked and if they do show up again, the files are up and will show that this city is peaceful. I spoke to the wildlife perser and he said he will give us one of their wolves and stage it as if we found the one doing the killings. So this Torchwood would leave us. If not, then what we do know from viewing all of them that they are just human." Margeritte walked to a table and pulled out some photos she copied from the secuirty camera in the archive room. Everyone there had a copy to look at the group.

"These humans are smart. We have to find a pawn to make it seem that the animal attacked them. I hate cleaning after the dogs." Herrick sighed as he noticed everyone agree to the plan. "But the leader, this Captain Jack, was this the same person that killed Mike?" Herrick looked at Harvey who nodded at the photo. "Good. Because after all he is just human."

"And Humans can die. THey all can die for all I care." Seth, a very close friend of the late Mike, spoke out as he wanted revenge on his friends murder. "This.. this human isn't human." Harvey pointed to a picture of a suited man. "We smelled him from miles away."

" And it seems the plans has to alter a bit, to make room for killing this.. Captain Jack Harkness and his puppy dog too." The group nodded as Herrick cracked his neck a bit. "Who brought dinner tonight?"

"I did." Aaron Ried smiled as he walked to the closet and stood up the two human girls out. They struggled a bit before Aaron threw them onto the table. The two girls were blindfolded as they were crying and pleeded with their capture to leave them alone "Promise a girl a movie contract and they will do anything." Aaron smiled as the whole group looked at the young girls. Both were dressed in the typical club attire: skirts too short, shirts too tight, and heels too tall. Herrick held one of the girls down as the group divided themselves in two and held the other girl down at the other side of the table.

"Don't. Please. Let me... Go." THe girl Herrick had a hold on pleeded and struggled as Herrick tilted her head. She kept her knees locked onto eachother as she wasn't going to give up easily.

"Oh my dear, I am not going to see if you are a real red head." Herrick laughed as Seth and Harvey were with him to hold her down. Herrick exposed her neck as much as he could as he whispered into her ear. "I just care about one thing.. Blood." Herrick laughed as his face changed as he pierced her flesh with his fangs.

* * *

**Yummy. :) Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Thanks again everyone who is still following me in this crazy adventure!!! Thanks to you all. For all the hits, the adds on, the alerts and just for staying with me here! Thanks again to my wonderful beta. You have no idea man how much I love my beta. All other mistakes are mine because I go back and add things without checking. I get excited!!!

* * *

Being Torchwood

Owen sat with Tosh as they were waiting for the others to come into their hotel room. They really weren't getting anywhere with this case. Tosh was sure something was dropped when the rift opened in the woods. There was no way that the PAD device would read an energy change in the area by itself. And Tosh was the last one that would give up on this. Her facts are based on computer readings and technology. If one of them failed, then she would feel lost. Gwen came into the hotel room with a tray of hot hotel coffee cups for all.

"Hopefully we can leave soon. I need a change of clothes." Owen complained as he was the only one to buy one set of clothes at a nearby clothing store.

"Well you should have bought more like Gwen and I did." Tosh grabbed the cup from Gwen and thanked her.

"Shopping is a women thing." He so hated shopping.

"If that s so, then you shouldn't really complain about clothes." Gwen s jab made Tosh giggle. Owen looked at them both as he grabbed his coffee cup.

"It isn't about fashion ladies, it s hygiene and I am pretty sure that hotel soap back there isn't doing the job for none of us." He grinned as both Gwen and Tosh quickly gave themselves a sniff. They smelled pretty good. Gwen set the last two cups down as she took her own and sat on the bed. They really needed to put their heads together and find out what was going on here.

"Missed me?" Jack came into the room as his hair was a bit of a mess. He grabbed his own cup and sat on the bed next to Gwen. "So kids, what we got?"

"What we got is a missing device that the rift dropped down." Tosh opened her laptop and ran the readings into the computer. "It is just a hazed image I could come up with from a satellite picture of the bright light. Without the light, it would have been hard. Like getting a clearer image of what attacked Ianto or what has been attacking here in the last couple of months."

"Months?"

"Yes, from the files we gathered, something has been out there. The police here claim its some wild animals that have escaped from a sanctuary near the woods which would make sense if we hadn't seen it for ourselves." Owen handed Tosh some files to see if she could find more information in them.

"And Will doesn't see this as a problem."

"Will? We are on a first name basis with this guy?"

"Jack, I know you think he is involved but I can tell he isn't."

"Yea, he s really a dull person. Kept trying to hit on Gwen and have her dance." Gwen rolled her eyes as Owen laughed a bit.

"You danced?" Jack smiled as he took a sip of the coffee.

"Shut up. It was all part of the job." She laughed too as she remembered one thing that stood out. "There is something that doesn't fit here though. Will said that all of their cases get solved. Bristol is a pretty large city. Not all the cases can get solved."

"You suggesting they cover things up?"

"That is illegal."

"Yea it is. Think if they can cover up their files and solve their cases, then they could be doing it about the creature we saw. And it could be a possibility that they found the device."

"I don't think Will would cover up anything. He has been on the force too long, and he just doesn t seem the type."

"It s also not like Ianto to bring us this cheap bad tasting coffee up here."Jack wasn't going to take another sip. The first sip was enough.

"Hey! I added the cream and sugar and... " Gwen tasted it again as she made a sour face. "It is bad isn't it?"

"So Ianto didn't prepare this?" Jack looked at his cup as he really didn't want to take another sip.

"No, we waited for him for a while but we needed coffee."

"So he hasn't been here?"

"We thought he was with you."

"He was. I checked the room and he wasn't there." Jack was a bit worried now. He thought Ianto had brought the coffee to the room and decided to bring something up from the food court. It was Ianto's nature to be that way. Jack dialed Ianto's cell phone as it rang but no one answered it. "Tosh, track his cell."

"Ok. Tosh opened a file and encrypted the cell towers and traced the signal. "Jack, it s in the hotel." Tosh said as the location appeared on her screen. "In... in your room." Jack stood up and ran out of the room to check what was wrong with Ianto. This was not like Ianto at all to not show up for a meeting like this.

"Tea boy is going to get a spanking." Owen joked as Tosh shook her head.

"You know as much as I do that Ianto isn't like this." Tosh defended her friend as Own shrugged.

"Let s not go into trust here. I didn't hide a cyber girlfriend in the basement and.. " Before Owen could finish Jack came back into the room with Ianto's phone.

"He made a call to his voice mail. It s been erased." Jack handed the phone to Tosh as she pulled out a USB port and hooked up the phone. Tosh did her magic as Jack was pacing around the room.

"His clothes are gone and... he knew I would be able to trace his phone." Jack worried a bit as he knew he shouldn t have spent the whole night outside on the roof. Just that time flew by.

"Alright. I got two calls that came through. There were messages left but it came from the Tourist Centre line." Tosh played both messages as she raised the volume of the laptop.

_"Hi . Um, I came to the tourist centre and it wasn't open. Will it be open soon or tomorrow?"_

"Ok.. what s the second message?"

"Didn't think the centre was so popular."

_"Hi Ianto Jones. Listen, this is going to sound crazy but.... I know what happened. In the forest. I .. was there and I found your wallet and tracked you down here. Just.... Please meet me alone. I can tell if you are alone. And I have seen what you look like...your ID photo... um... so... if you want to know what exactly attacked you and ... and what happens now, please meet me tomorrow. There s a cafe here in front of the centre. It is the least I can do."_

"Ianto checked his messages at 2:00 o'clock in the morning. I'm checking the CCTV of this hotel." Tosh hacked her way in as she sees Ianto leaving the hotel and headed towards a car rental station. "He left right away."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Jack viewed the video as he ran his hand through his hair. "Can you check who made the call?"

"I need access to landline phone lines. I can't from here."

"Alright. Tosh, you re with me. We are going back. Owen and Gwen, stay here and keep digging around. We will be back as soon as I get some answers." Jack left the room as Tosh quickly gathered her things.

"It has a direct link to the Bristol Police archive. Change the password and you will be locked out. I d rather you do not let Owen mess with it, he really isn't that good with technology" Tosh joked with Gwen as Owen rolled his eyes.

"I apologized for changing your screen saver."

"Right, just my screen saver. Remember we got the call from..."

"TOSH." Jack yelled from down the hall as Tosh just left the room. No one keeps Jack waiting. Especially when he feels that someone close to him is in danger.

* * *

Ianto walked into the cafe after parking the rental car in the back entrance of the hub. He did his rounds before coming into the cafe. Feeding the prisoner weevils and myfawny followed by a nice hot shower and a crisp new suit. There was no way he could have slept once he arrived back in Cardiff. Whoever this person was managed to track him down all the way out here. Ianto sat down at a table as he placed his hand on his side pocket of his suit jacket. On one side he had his side arm and in the pocket, he had a small bottle with one retcon pill. Just in case.

"Anything for you love?" The waitress spoke to Ianto as she was ready to take his order.

"How's the coffee?"

"Freshly brewed." The waitress smiled at Ianto who returned the smile. He ordered the coffee as he looked at the time. It was 8. Surely by now Jack would have noticed him gone by now. Ianto knew he had to find out for himself what happened and what attacked him but he also knew the lecture he was going to get from Jack about going solo. The waitress came back with his coffee as Ianto thanked her and put in the sugar. Ianto was about to stop pouring when he felt a presence. Ianto took in a deep breath, smelling the air for the change he felt in the air. He felt alert. His heart was pounding fast as he saw the sugar pour all out of the cup and out onto the table.

"Shit.. Ianto cursed to himself as he stood up from the table. The waitress came over to help clean the mess as Ianto s attention was focused on the entrance. There stood a slim man wearing a striped green shirt and jeans. He pushed his glasses up as the man looked straight at Ianto. The man nodded at Ianto who only nodded back. Ianto felt a strange connection he couldn't explain as the man kept walking towards him. He looked nervous as the man rubbed his left arm with his right hand. He looked harmless but Ianto knew looks can be deceptive.

"Hi Ianto." The man greeted at Ianto as Ianto saw the waitress had cleaned the mess and poured him another cup of coffee.

"Hello." Ianto greeted back as the man looked around the cafe. It was a bit crowded for some news to be shared.

"I'm George and...but you felt it right?.. Felt I was here.." George looked over Ianto as he was well dressed and a pretty big fella. Ianto just stared at him. Whatever he was feeling he was still experiencing. "Like a pain in your arm right?"

"Yup." Ianto answered as George sighed. He only wished the news he was about to give him was good news.

"Is there a place we can talk more... private?" George asked as he handed back Ianto's wallet. All the money was still there as well as the cards as Ianto flipped through it. Ianto examined the back of the wallet as he saw the claw marks on it.

"Outside." Ianto responded as he kept looking at his wallet. George paid for Ianto's coffee as it seemed something about the wallet made Ianto believe that this wasn't just a bad dream. Ianto followed George outside as Ianto soon took the lead and walked towards the dock. George didn't figure this was going to be so difficult to do. They reached the edge as George looked out onto the water.

"You were going to tell me about that night. You were there?" Ianto began his questioning as George sort of laughed.

"You could say that." George sighed again as he looked out into the ocean as he rested on the railing on the dock. "Just hear me out ok? It may be something you might think is impossible."

"Trust me, I know about impossibilities."

"Alright, try this one. There's something in me. Something that comes out once a month. A curse really. I.. I don't want this to hurt anyone. That s why I run into the woods. I really don't remember what I have done or what I did to you... but I transform into a werewolf on full moons. And if you could sense I was around at the cafe, then if I did attack you I must have infected you with this curse." George looked at Ianto who looked like he was going through so many emotions at the moment. "Say something. Please. I am so sorry."

Ianto walked away from George as he couldn't believe what he just heard. He was mad. Why would anyone infect someone with this? He then felt scared. If this was true, he s a danger to everyone. Wait a minute. He was in denial now. "You almost had me. You're wrong." Ianto yelled at George.

"You got scratched didn't you? The creature got you and... your senses are changing. You felt me back there. I see it in your eyes. Look at my eyes. They shine when in presence of another." George removed his glasses as he was right. His eyes shined in a way no human eye can. "I just want to warn you. Your change is going to happen and you have to be safe. There s others out there that... do not like our kind."

'The vampires..." Ianto whispered as George gave his glasses a wipe with his shirt and placed them back on his face.

"You know about them?" Ianto nodded as George bit his lip. "Please listen. I wish this was easier to tell you. But you will change and... you have to protect the ones you care about and protect yourself. They will hunt you down and..." George stopped as he saw a gun pointed right at him.

"Stop this. Change me back." Ianto was panicking. He can t be this creature. George raised his hands a bit as this wasn't something he was expecting.

"Someone knows I am here..." George was feeling scared now but knew this reaction was a possibility.

"You are changing me back... and you are doing this now..." Ianto motioned George to follow him to the Tourist Centre. George had no choice but to do what Ianto wanted.

* * *

I know there wasn't alot of Herrick in there but I promise next chapter!!!... I love when theres dark Ianto moments. Wee.. Reviews? Please? What if I do a nice pout? _Pouts_


End file.
